Janesuka
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Demon (Evil incarnate) |Gender=Male-Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = June 11, Age 855 (erased from existence) |Address= |Allegiance=Future Cooler's Temporal Army |FamConnect= Anger Asuka (fusee) Janemba (fusee) Demon Realm Soldier Ω (host of fusee) Lust Asuka (lust half of fusee) Hate Asuka (hate half of fusee) Jealousy Asuka (Jealousy half of fusee) Future Cooler (superior) Cooler 16 (fusee) Jeiyu (comrade/fusee) Hatchiyarles (comrade/fusee) Slugack (comrade/fusee) Janesuka's Majin Vegeta (creation) Dark Janembas (creations) Janesuka's Teen Gohan (creation) }} Janesuka is the EX-Fusion of Dark Janemba, and Anger Asuka. Personality Janesuka is a destructive, aggressive monster with constant state of anger. Prone to irrational tendency; she'll/he'll sometimes attack the opponent without thought watch often gets him/her into trouble. He is weak to insults, and his body will fall apart if insulted enough. Appearance Janesuka has dark purple hair with red skin, and her/his uniform is dark purple. She/he has tail form of her lower half of his/her uniform, and is light skin and purple colour. She/he is muscular like Dark Janemba, and the shoulder area of his/her uniform has spike shapes it with black spiked wristlets, and black spiked ankle support. He/her retains facial feature, and feminine body of Anger Asuka, but the masculine features of Janemba. Power Janesuka is considerably powerful, and is able to hold off Super Saiyan Blue Future Gotenks during the Conton City invasion, and held off Kricolo. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Evil Energy Absorption *Hell Gate **Vicious Gate - a more powerful variant of Hell Gate *Lightning Shower Rain *Cloning - Janesuka is to clones of himself, his fusees, or others. *Tail Attack *Magic **Corrupted Ki blasts ***Seasoning Arrow ***Bloody Sauce ****Gourmet Bloody Sauce **Mage Gate - A stronger version of Hell Gate **Arcane Lightning Shower Rain ***Great Corrupted Monsoon - A More powerful version of Arcane Lightning Shower Rain. Creates giant corrupt ki energy ball and unleashes barrage of energy needles at his opponent. **Bone Shard Assault - Using his/her magic she/he fires a shard made of bone at his target and poisons the target with its bone marrow. *Indeterminacy - While his Malefic Form; Janesuka is undefinable and extremely difficult to detect. *Cellular Regeneration - While in his Malefic form; he gains the ability to regenerate his wounds on a cellular level. It takes him longer the regenerate his brain, and while his brain is destroyed or damaged the rest of his body is unable to regenerate at the proper rate. *Dark Spirit Bomb - A sinister version of the Spirit Bomb created by his Malefic form. Similar to how the Spirit Bomb doesn't affect Pure Hearted individuals; the Dark Spirit Bomb doesn't affect impure hearted individuals. **Dark Super Spirit Bomb Forms and Transformations Dark Evolution Prior to the fusion; Janemba was in his Dark Demon/Evil Demon form as such Janesuka is in a constant Dark Evolution form. Mage Transformation Janesuka manages to gain this form after reading But's Grimoire, and completely alter his form. Janesuka's tail relocates so that its coming from his back instead of his backside like Janemba, and his/her police uniform tears and morphs into purple shoulder and neck pads with red sleeves, and exposing his muscle-bound body, and retain his/her feminine frame. His/her hair also becomes longer, and hangs down straight. Grotesque Form Following his training with Chamel; he was able to obtain a Darkness form of his like Towa's however his vastly different due to it not being bound to Dark Potara Earring and that his body is only part demon-like. He grows tentacles out of body from his destroyed, and encompasses most of his/her body. This form is known as his grotesque form, and capable of keeping EX Gohan away from him. His Metamo-Ring also merges with his spirit and thus the fusion can no longer be undone. Malefic Janesuka After being almost destroyed by EX Gohan leaving only 33% of his body intact; Chamel, Towa, and Shroom combine their power in order to keep him alive, and manage to transform him into his/her final form. His hair becomes black with white streaks in it, his biceps, triceps, abs, and quadriceps become black with white bone-like stripes across them with the rest of his body becoming white except for his face, and hands which become Asuka's skin tone with black iris with a white pupil in her right eye and black sclera with a white iris and black pupil in the other. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Erased Characters